<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The fourth one is the luckiest by Kebbi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409532">The fourth one is the luckiest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebbi/pseuds/Kebbi'>Kebbi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>HQNewYear2021, Light-Hearted, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Party, Reunions, Teasing, and a bit of a diva, i don't even know what else to tag this with</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebbi/pseuds/Kebbi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ushiwaka. Why the hell are you here?” Oikawa asked, staring up at his high school nemesis with a frown. How cruel of fate to send him Ushiwaka of all people while he was sitting here with a broken heart and broken pride.</p><p> </p><p>or: Oikawa Tooru is in dire need of a New Year's Kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The fourth one is the luckiest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HQ New Year day 1: New Year's Kiss</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This was not how Oikawa had imagined to spend New Year’s Eve. The cold was biting at his skin through the thin jacket he was wearing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, the sacrifices we make for beauty</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not that it still mattered, he supposed. His eyes felt puffy from crying and he was sure he was far from beautiful the way he was. If anything, he probably looked pitiful, crouched down in the garden, his back leaning against the cold house wall. But he couldn’t be inside with the others, not when his face looked like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only he hadn’t come, if only he’d insisted on going to the party of his own friends instead of accompanying his boyfriend. Since it was their first New Year’s Eve together, Oikawa had wanted to be together though, and his boyfriend had shown zero interest in going to the gathering at Mattsuns flat. Of course he hadn’t, because he’d planned to dump Oikawa’s ass all along, but the brunet hadn’t known that yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because instead of being upfront, instead of saying “I think we should break up, so please don’t come to the party with me,” his boyfriend had agreed for him to come along. He’d pretended that everything was good when they drove here in his flashy car that his parents bought him. But then the prick suddenly realized that his </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>boyfriend was at the party too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe Oikawa had been the other boyfriend. Who knew, now he wasn’t anyone’s boyfriend anymore. And that 20 minutes before midnight. How unlucky is that? That had to mean something, right? The new year was probably going to be cruel and terrible and there was nothing Oikawa could do about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunet sighed, running his hands through his hair. Surely, Iwa-chan, Makki, Mattsun and the others were having a blast right now, anticipating the new year with alcohol and laughter, while Oikawa was stuck in a neighbourhood he didn’t know, surrounded by people he didn’t know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a voice pulled him out of his pitiful thoughts. “Oikawa? You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looked up, Oikawa blinked into a handsome and oddly familiar face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he said. “No, no, no this can’t be happening right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other guy looked at him confused, and god, that expression still looked as annoying as it did back in highschool. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ushiwaka. Why the hell are you here?” Oikawa asked, staring up at his high school nemesis with a frown. How cruel of fate to send him </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ushiwaka </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all people while he was sitting here with a broken heart and broken pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, this is my friends house. I don’t know if you remember Réon? He was at Shi-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiratorizawa, yes, we get it. You went to Shiratorizawa.” Oikawa scowled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget it,” the brunet mumbled, resting his chin back on his hands, his knees pulled tightly to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are you okay?” Ushijima asked again, crouching down too so they were on eye level. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, fine, just peachy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you look-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say it, Ushiwaka!” Oikawa warned, way too conscious of his red-rimmed eyes. His skin was probably all blotchy too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-hurt.” The other completed his sentence hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I am!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you perhaps want to talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa snorted. “As if someone emotionless like you would understand the suffering that comes with a broken heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could always try?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you! If I wanted to discuss how I feel being stuck at a silvester party where I don’t know anyone-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, where I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>anyone, after just finding out that my boyfriend has been cheating on me for a while now, then you’d be the last person I would consult for that!” Despite the annoyance in his voice, Oikawa felt his eyes getting teary again, and when he met Ushijima’s gaze, he thought he saw something like pity there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay, though! I didn’t care about him that much!” he quickly added, not willing to let his nemesis know that he was actually hurt by all this. “I wasn’t even serious about him! But he was my New Year’s kiss and it’s bad luck to not get kissed at midnight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never been kissed at midnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. And I just can’t have that. I need next year to be a good one, but how am I supposed to find someone else to kiss me at midnight now? How much time is left? 10 minutes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima checked the time on his wrist watch. Of course Ushijima would be the type to wear a wrist watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“4 Minutes, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See?” the former setter exclaimed. “It’s impossible to find anyone now. So next year will be unlucky and terrible and full of bad energy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other looked at him with deep brown eyes, clearly having trouble to understand the problem. “So... you broke up with your boyfriend and now you don’t have anyone to kiss at midnight and that brings bad luck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Oikawa agreed, even though it sounded even more ridiculous and unreasonable when Ushijima said it with his low and serious voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s why you’re hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not hurt!” The brunet frowned. “Don’t you want to go back inside for the countdown?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too loud and crowded inside,” Ushijima explained before going back to the topic. “So you need someone to kiss you at midnight so that next year will be a lucky one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” Ushijima said, checking his watch again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it doesn’t matter anymore, it’s fine already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t have cried if it didn’t matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shut up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ushiwaka.” </span>
</p><p><span>The music that had been sounding from inside the house was suddenly overpowered by people shouting. </span><em><span>Ten! Nine!</span></em> <em><span>Eight!</span></em></p><p>
  <span>“It’s too late anyway,” Oikawa mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seven! Six! Five!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Ushijima staring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Four! Three! Two!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, happy New-” Oikawa was interrupted by the feeling of clumsy lips brushing over his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Year,” he whispered, his eyes probably comically wide in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good Luck,” Ushijima said, before getting up and Oikawa could have sworn he saw a small smile on the other’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, wait!” He hastily scrambled to his feet and grabbed onto Ushijima’s jacket to make him stop. “You’re not going anywhere!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The former ace turned back around with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Oikawa said, all breathless. “The second kiss of the year is even luckier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed. Ushijima looked right into his eyes without saying anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’m thinking,” the former setter continued. “We’d be fools to pass up this chance, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Ushijima could have replied, Oikawa pulled him down by the collar, crashing their lips together. When the taller man snaked his arms around Oikawa’s waist, the brunet moved his hands from his collar to Ushijima’s neck, intertwining his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure why, maybe it was just his desperation and broken heart, but kissing Ushijima felt good, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about third kisses?” Ushijima asked when they finally parted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Very</span>
  </em>
  <span> lucky,” Oikawa replied, pressing his lips against Ushijima’s again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fourth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The luckiest.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After reading this fic my friend sent me something along the lines of:<br/>&gt;Oikawa, strutting into Mattsuns apartment on January 1, bright eyed and way too awake for all his hungover friends<br/>"Remember when I said that I would beat Ushiwaka? Well I finally did because HE fell asleep after a night full of making out and I'm still awake. So I won."<br/>Iwa-chan, grabbing the closest bottle of alcohol: "I can't do this sober."<br/>Makki, raising his cup: "I'll drink to that."<br/>(Mattsun is probably sound asleep.)</p><p>And like. Yeah, that's probably what's going to happen. Sorry, Iwa-chan.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>